


У Вика на таких не стоит

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Buried Alive, Gen, Post-Canon, Swearing, Violence, fear kink, psychological violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Вик не был злопамятным, он просто любил собирать долги.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF Tarantino 2020





	У Вика на таких не стоит

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Tarantino 2020 в рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы

ㅤㅤ— Знаешь, Вик, — спросил Фредди, не скрывая презрения ни к нему, ни к себе, — я только одного понять не могу. Почему, блять, ты. Почему из всех, кто там был, — почему ты? Почему именно тебе, последней мрази и ублюдку, выпал такой шанс, а?  
ㅤㅤВик бросил на Фредди долгий, насмешливый взгляд и ответил не сразу. Сперва он хихикнул. Потом вернул внимание блестящему под фарами асфальту.  
ㅤㅤ— Тебя это действительно волнует? — спросил он. — Сейчас?  
ㅤㅤФредди уже так обделался, что можно неделю не ходить в сортир. В той халупе, где Вик взял его, были тупые ножи и не нашлось даже терки, Вик проверил. Зато в кладовке был напильник, а у Фредди имелись зубы. Казалось бы, отличный шанс поупражняться в навыках.  
ㅤㅤ— Наверное, потому что стрелял ты? — предположил Вик. — Остальные-то не промахнулись, а?  
ㅤㅤОн хрипло засмеялся и хлопнул Фредди ладонью по плечу.  
ㅤㅤ— Но хорошо, что эта дрянь, — сказал Вик, — которую ты пьешь, еще не вытравила всю падаль твоего копского идеализма. Я бы даже сказал: похвально. Только бесполезно.  
ㅤㅤДо этого он, конечно, ни разу не обращал внимания на зубы Фредди, но тогда, в холостяцкой халупе выгоревшего копа, Вику хотелось, чтобы Фредди широко улыбнулся. У копов, по идее, неплохая медицинская страховка, и у Фредди парочка зубов (хотя бы один) могли быть вставные. Такие... на штифтах, врезанных в челюсть, сделанные из керамики или какой-нибудь навороченной пластмассы, которые хрен отличишь от настоящих.  
ㅤㅤТам, рядом с напильником, лежали плоскогубцы. Плоскогубцы стоили дешевле, чем полицейская страховка — совершенно точно, — и Вик прикидывал, с какой попытки угадает все искусственные.  
ㅤㅤЗвучало, будто Вику кто-то предложил попасть в тире пять из пяти ради игрушки. Вик представлял себе розового слоника. Плюшевого и пузатого, с жестким хоботом на проволоке, который можно крутить и изгибать, как того хочется.  
ㅤㅤУ Фредди тоже был забавный хобот.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤБыло только одно большое «но». Фредди, конечно, не хотелось умирать, но ко всему прочему ему не особенно хотелось жить. Это разные вещи. У Вика на таких не стоит.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤМало приятного, тереться членом о холодное равнодушное ничто, даже если оно извивается от боли.  
ㅤㅤВик не ставил это Фредди в упрек. Примерно так же, как винил в своем кашле отвратный табак, а не зашитые стерильной иглой дыры в легких. Как ему тогда сказали?  
ㅤㅤНи черта ему про это не говорили.  
ㅤㅤВик тогда валялся на койке за решеткой, пялился в потолок и считал, сколько волосков на груди оттягивал липкий бинт при каждом вздохе. Он тогда вообще много считал — овец, выстрелы, литры керосина и слонов с розовыми хоботами. Каждый раз выходило то мало, то много, а теперь как-то даже в самый раз.  
ㅤㅤТеперь, сидя в машине, оба они молчали. Вик думал о слонах, Венере и хоботе Фредди. Думал о том, что с Фредди ему хочется подружиться, потому что тот, должно быть, забавно берет орешки с ладони.  
ㅤㅤДружба у Вика весьма специфичная. Вик иногда делал людей своими друзьями. Вику почти досадно, что он опоздал сделать Фредди своим другом, Фредди выгорел и уже не был годен ни на что.  
ㅤㅤПауза между ними затянулась, и Фредди все-таки решил ее нарушить:  
ㅤㅤ— Куда мы едем?  
ㅤㅤВик не ответил. Не хотел портить интригу.  
ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤК тому моменту, как Вик остановил машину у Маунтин Вью, его друзья уже были на месте. Вик звал их «мои друзья» примерно так же, как Фредди говорил «мои друзья», имея в виду копов из его отдела. Друзья Вика — Кейдж и Бойд. Кейдж — подручный Уоллеса, от которого Винсент всегда был в тихом восторге. Бойд был умным парнем, хотя Вику не нравился, а еще всегда старался держаться вместе с Кейджем.  
ㅤㅤВик напросился к ним в компанию, потому что очень не хотел марать руки. Кладбища ему не нравились совсем, хотя иногда он навещал старых знакомых. «Это как зайти к своему корешу, а у него телка смылась с новым хахалем полтора месяца назад», — так Винс описывал подобные ситуации. От описания несло негритятиной, но Вик не был против, потому что звучало похоже. Твой друг расстроен тем, что телка свалила, а еще убираться у него теперь некому. Приходишь к нему в грустный срачельник.  
ㅤㅤВик припарковался.  
ㅤㅤФредди отлип от стекла, к которому успел привалиться лбом, и осматривался по сторонам. Может, еще не вкурил, о чем речь, а, может, уже понимал, только все еще не слишком хотел жить. Вик следил за ним краем глаза, чтобы не дергался, и моргнул фарами. Кто-то из парней (в темноте не разобрать, кто именно) помахал ему рукой.

ㅤㅤМолодой парень в веревках вился, как червь, разрубленный лопатой. Кейдж оглушил его ударом и накинул петлю веревки на надгробие, чтоб не уполз, даже если очень захочет.  
ㅤㅤВ свете фонарей границы тропы сливались с травой. Бойд нес на плече две лопаты, пока Кейдж раскатывал брезент, чтобы не пачкать землей траву и легко убрать потом лишнее.  
ㅤㅤВик шел далеко позади них. Он крепко держал Фредди за шиворот и дергал вверх каждый раз, как тому вздумывалось споткнуться.  
ㅤㅤУ Фредди были обмотаны скотчем руки, Вик заклеил ему рот, и этот Фредди чертовски был похож на того копа. Кажется, Фредди упоминал, что Вик ему что-то отрезал. Ухо? Да, ухо, а потом был керосин. Вик почти спалил того копа заживо, а теперь кого-то заживо закопают.  
ㅤㅤФредди, кажется, слышал его мысли, или просто видел впереди Бойда с лопатами. Он вообще-то очень сообразительный малый, этот Фредди. Вик думал, что провернуть Джо на своем тощем хую Фредди было достаточно сложно, даже если не сбрасывать со счетов ту смелость, которую шавки приобретают, сбиваясь в своры.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну-ну, парень, — Вик перехватил Фредди за шею, под самой линией волос. — А на что ты рассчитывал? Смотри, я даже не возьмусь за лопату, чтобы вырыть тебе могилу, это будут делать два левых парня. Потому что ты у нас стреляешь плохо, а твои друзья — слишком хорошо.  
ㅤㅤКогда они подошли ближе, Бойд с Кейджем воткнули штыки в грунт уже по второму разу. Земля на могиле была мягкая, еще не слежавшаяся и не придавленная дождями, она поддавалась им легко. Они не спешили, но работали споро. Время отсчитывалось глухим падением комьев на брезент: раз-два, три-четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь-девять. То в унисон, то по очереди, рваный ритм чужой работы.  
ㅤㅤ— Я даже пулю на тебя не потрачу, — признался Вик, прислоняя Фредди к одному из близких надгробий, и похлопал его по щеке. Справа от них к небу воздел руки ангел.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты задохнешься раньше, чем они тебя закопают, — добавил он, возвращая взгляд на Фредди. — Хотя вообще-то ты сам давно себя закопал. Тупая работа (даже хуже, чем копом, серьезно), тупая квартира. Баба, кстати, тоже тупая, ты очень хорошо постарался.  
ㅤㅤВик щелкнул зажигалкой, подкуривая сигарету.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну что, я не прав? Скажи?  
ㅤㅤОн фыркнул, зажал фильтр губами и полез к лицу Фредди. Прихватил за челюсть, чтобы не дергался, и рванул скотч, наполовину открывая губы.  
ㅤㅤ— Давай, Фредди, — приободрил он. — Скажи, прав я или нет?  
ㅤㅤДыхание Фредди было сбитым и тяжелым, и за один вздох оно дробилось десятки раз.  
ㅤㅤФредди был весь белый, как мел, его лицо блестело от холодного пота. Блестела кровь, которая стекла с его расшибленного виска и теперь спекалась у него на щеке. У него были влажные глаза. Это потому, что ему было больно. Ему было страшно, и он повернул голову — заторможено, дергано, как будто его голова крепилась на ржавых шарнирах.  
ㅤㅤКукла. Скучная, выгоревшая кукла.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты кретин, — выдавил Фредди. Голос его не слушался. — Ты, блять, кретин. Ни один сраный коп не трогал твоего Эдди. Никто, блять, в него не стрелял. Он навел ствол на Белого, и он поплатился, я здесь, блять, ни при чем. Ни при чем, — повторил Фредди, глядя Вику в глаза. — Его бы не тронули, если б его повязали. Ему б сказали: брось пушку, — и он бы, блять, ее бросил, мы ни при чем здесь, я ни при чем, слышишь?!  
ㅤㅤВик затянулся, облизал губы, высушенные дымом. Тихо рассмеялся, бросив на Фредди взгляд, и покачал головой, представляя ту картинку. Эдди наводит ствол на Белого, а Белый наводит ствол в ответ. Вик плохо помнил и Белого, и Розового, и... какие еще там цвета были? Но этих двоих он все-таки помнил, и, наверное, Белого он помнил чуть лучше. Это могло быть правдой — про Белого и Эдди — и от этого Вику стало смешно.  
ㅤㅤ— То есть твоих «друзей» там не было. Ты был там один, — сделал вывод Вик и даже не предложил Фредди закурить: поймал его за подбородок, нахмурился, сдергивая остатки скотча со рта, и впихнул сигарету ему между губ.  
ㅤㅤФильтром внутрь, что важно.  
ㅤㅤРасслабься.  
ㅤㅤ— Удивительно, Фредди, — Вик отряхнул ладони и бросил взгляд на работающих Кейджа и Бойда. — Ты даже сейчас закапываешь себя все глубже и глубже. Это что, чувство вины? Ты что-то, блять, не так сделал?  
ㅤㅤВик потянулся к сигаретам, чтобы прикурить заново, но только сплюнул и не стал.  
ㅤㅤ— Давай начистоту, Фредди, — сказал он уже серьезнее. — Ты сделал все так, и итог тебе не понравился. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но я, кажется, говорил: мне плевать на причины и следствия, мне просто нравится пытать людей. Поэтому, ты виноват или не ты, для меня не имеет никакого значения. Но, — Вик прервался, чтобы почесать подбородок, — знаешь, для кого это имеет значение? Для тебя, Фредди.  
ㅤㅤ— Господи… — задыхаясь, прошептал Фредди, вдыхая открытым ртом, и сигарета выпала из его губ.  
ㅤㅤОн не вился, как тот парень на земле. Он даже не пытался вырваться. В отличие от этого парня в веревках Фредди слишком устал для надежды на то, что его жалкие попытки могут что-либо изменить.  
ㅤㅤЕдинственное, о чем он готов просить — умолять — это о пуле.  
ㅤㅤПожалуйста, пристрели меня.  
ㅤㅤПожалуйста, выстрели мне в голову.  
ㅤㅤПожалуйста.  
ㅤㅤЛицо Фредди исказилось, и он с силой сжал зубы. Он каким-то невозможным усилием удерживал себя от слез, но Вик отлично их видел.  
ㅤㅤМарвина Нэша Вик пытал удовольствия ради. Он бы не остановился, пока б не довел начатое до конца. Но у Марвина был Фредди, а у Фредди никого не было, кроме тех ребят с лопатами. Наверное, сложно поверить, что все кончится вот так. Что он потеряется черти где, погребенный заживо в чужой могиле, что он будет просить — умолять — пустить ему пулю меж глаз. Никто не напишет в газетах, какой страшной смертью он умер. Никто не узнает, а копы и его тупая баба — все они скажут только одно: нервы сдали.  
ㅤㅤТакое случается. С такими, как ты, Фредди, это случается сплошь и рядом.  
ㅤㅤОни даже не удивятся, а тело никогда не найдут.  
ㅤㅤ— Не делай этого. — сказал Фредди. Вик хорошо разбирался в таких интонациях: Фредди говорил это, потому что не мог придумать, что еще тут можно сказать. Фредди говорил, и из его легких вырывалось большое облако пара. — Господи, Вик, ради всего святого!..  
ㅤㅤВик наблюдал за ним с довольством. Паника нравилась ему куда больше отчаянной мольбы, и даже, наверное, больше, чем ужас — тоже осознанный. У паники сладкий запах, и Фредди благоухал.  
ㅤㅤ— Тихо-тихо, парень, — Вик рассмеялся и, ухватив за ворот, посадил Фредди ровнее. Фредди сучил ногами и смотрел, нет, он смотрел, и Вик почти любовно стряхивал грязь с его рукава.  
ㅤㅤФредди, малыш, наконец-то ты зашевелился. Приятно в кои-то веки захотеть жить, да?  
ㅤㅤВик мягко улыбнулся, глядя Фредди в глаза.  
ㅤㅤ— Скажи мне честно, стоило оно того, а? Что? Не слышу. Скажи вслух, не стесняйся, — Вик приподнял брови и придвинулся, словно силясь расслышать, хотя Фредди молчал и только мотал головой. — Не стоило, Фредди, нихуя оно не стоило того. Хочешь еще платить за других? За других, Фредди. Хочешь?  
ㅤㅤФредди явно хреново осознавал, о чем его спрашивали и зачем. Он не понимал — нихрена не понимал — для чего. Он просто цеплялся за голос и то, что этот голос говорил с ним.  
ㅤㅤВик покачал головой. Давай, дружок, если правильно ответишь на вопрос, с тобой ничего не случится. Но Фредди вздыхал-вздыхал-вздыхал и никак не мог вздохнуть.  
ㅤㅤВик смотрел на него и ждал.  
ㅤㅤФредди судорожно замотал головой, он заскулил, а затем выдавил:  
ㅤㅤ— Нет.  
ㅤㅤВздохнул, наконец.  
ㅤㅤ— Нет. Не хочу... Не хочу.  
ㅤㅤВик рассмеялся. Он потянул Фредди вверх, вздернул на ноги. Фредди, наверное, думал — все. Наверное, он думал, что ему конец, потому что Вик тащил его к разрытой могиле, где Кейдж и Бойд разбирались со своим «пассажиром» и ожидали его «попутчика». Вик снова придержал Фредди за шею — ниже линии волос. Он чувствовал сухожилия под своими пальцами, давил и держал, не давая рухнуть. Фредди был похож на тряпичную куклу, и мысли вспороть ей швы Вика не посещали. С куклами Вику почти скучно, потому кукол на стульях он сперва приводил в себя — давал им отдышаться или совал под нос какую-нибудь едкую дрянь. Здесь не было едкой дряни и дышать Фредди было некогда.  
ㅤㅤКейдж держал фонарь. Бойд пихал их связанного приятеля в яму. Тот упал почти с грохотом, шлепнулся на грязное темное дерево, как мешок яблок. Лак на крышке исцарапан, по центру виднелась крупная засечка от врезавшегося штыка — докопались. Вик с интересом разглядывал тонкие линии. На могильном камне был выгравирован цветок. Внутренняя обивка просто обязана была быть светло-кремовой, под цвет белых лилий, и этому связанному телу в порванных шмотках должно было быть очень неуютно с таким прекрасным во всех смыслах соседством.  
ㅤㅤЕму и так было неуютно.  
ㅤㅤА Фредди едва стоял на ногах.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну? — поторопил Бойд. Вик на него не смотрел. Вик все улыбался, сдавливая Фредди шею, и забросил руку через плечо ему на грудь. Фредди благоухал, и Вик его нюхал, притягивая к себе, чтобы не дать рухнуть вперед.  
ㅤㅤА потом вытащил нож из кармана и разрезал скотч у Фредди на запястьях.  
ㅤㅤ— Засыпайте, — сказал Вик, ободряюще хлопая его по щеке перед тем, как толкнуть вперед.  
ㅤㅤКак бы сказать… Вик не был злопамятным, просто любил собирать долги. Фредди возился на дне, провалившись задницей в щель между гробом и земляной стеной. Рыхлая и еще не слежавшаяся земля просела под ним. Фредди махал руками, цеплялся за гладкую крышку, пока сверху на него падала земля.  
ㅤㅤВик наблюдал за этим, стоя над провалом. Склонил голову, чесал подбородок, и видел каждую мысль, которая только посещала голову Фредди. Это было легко. Все их мыли были ужасно предсказуемыми.  
ㅤㅤФредди, наверное, лихорадочно соображал, как ему выжить в этой ситуации. Может, вспоминал фильмы, или какие-то памятки, или байки, рассказанные на Хэллоуин. Что можно сделать? Например, накрыть голову пиджаком, чтобы земля на забила рот.  
ㅤㅤПопробовать выбраться и убежать.  
ㅤㅤПолучить лопатой по макушке, чтобы сдохнуть быстро и безболезненно или хотя бы потерять сознание.  
ㅤㅤУ Фредди были выпучены глаза и ужас плескался на их дне в свете фонарей. Вик читал его как открытую книгу.  
ㅤㅤОн даже присел на краю могилы, подобрал щепотку земли и бросил ему на рубашку. Вик смеялся. Вик вдыхал запах.  
ㅤㅤХорошо наконец-то хотеть жить, а, Фредди?  
ㅤㅤ— Боже, что вы… Что вы… Нет…  
ㅤㅤФредди начал лепетать. Выбрался на гроб, поскользнулся и сорвался ногой в того связанного парня. Вик довольно поморщился: это должно было быть больно. Фредди встал. Фредди стоял, затравленный, испуганный до усрачки, и пытался придумать, что ему делать, одному против трех парней с оружием.  
ㅤㅤВик смотрел на него и осуждающе качал головой. Вик вдыхал сырой землистый запах и у него почти кружилась голова. Фредди был таким хорошеньким, когда не хотел умирать, что Вик захотел его себе.  
ㅤㅤНо за Фредди нужно было бы убирать дерьмо, а еще выгуливать два раза в день, и Вику не хотелось возиться. Фредди — уже сломанная кукла, неспособная на высокие эмоции. Всё это — его последняя агония.  
ㅤㅤВик поднялся и перехватил лопату у Бойда. Фредди бросился на край могилы, чтобы выбраться и побежать, но Вик хорошенько ебнул его штыком. Штык прошил куртку — и руку Фредди тоже прошил.  
ㅤㅤФредди заорал.  
ㅤㅤФредди кричал и молил, барахтаясь на земле, Вик и забыл, какой у него клевый голос. Он наступил Фредди на спину, взглянул на него, склонив голову. Подумал, что давненько не играл в гольф.  
ㅤㅤА потом с силой рубанул лопатой и по второй руке тоже.  
ㅤㅤФредди заорал громче и истошнее. Бойд пытался что-то сказать, но Вик осек его жестом, слушая, как вопль под его ногами постепенно сходит на хрип. Фреди рыдал, теперь по-настоящему, но Вик не стал наклоняться к нему: слишком уж Фредди был уже испачкан землей и кровью.  
ㅤㅤВик пихнул его ногой в плечо, скидывая обратно в разрытую могилу. Он вздохнул, возвращая лопату Бойду. Кивнул ему: продолжайте.  
ㅤㅤФредди смешно отфыркивался, когда земля стала падать ему на лицо, он выл, хрипел, умолял, сучил ногами, выл снова, и Вик, не удержавшись, опустился на сырую траву и подобрал ноги. Он прикрыл глаза. У Фредди был смешной хобот и, наверное, несколько искусственных зубов. Но самое главное, что у Фредди была все-таки невъебенная воля к жизни. Хотя бы сейчас. Фредди был похож на фейерверк — яркое, но одноразовое приключение.  
ㅤㅤВик обожал фейерверки.  
ㅤㅤФейерверк потух, когда земля покрыла Фредди и его связанного приятеля с головой. Вик наблюдал за нарастающей горкой и еще некоторое время замечал, как проседает почва из-за того, что кто-то под ней сучит ногами.  
ㅤㅤПотом все стихло и слышался только шорох лопат, перебрасывающих землю.  
ㅤㅤПотом Бойд с Кейджем засыпали могилу полностью, утрамбовали, подсыпали еще, для вида. Свернули брезент с остатками земли, но это Вику уже было неинтересно.  
ㅤㅤПока Вик возвращался к машине, запах Фредди тянулся за ним следом. Вик чувствовал, что пропитался им, и понюхал ворот своей рубашки.  
ㅤㅤ— Теперь все в стирку, ну надо же, — цокнул он языком и включил радиостанцию. Передавали Bee Gees.  
ㅤㅤВозвращаясь домой, он напевал Stayin' Alive.


End file.
